It is common to wear a protective garment to guard a wearer against cuts, abrasions, and punctures to the skin covered by the protective garment. Protective garments frequently include more than one layer of fabric or material to increase the protective characteristics of the garment. Increased layers of fabric or material on a protective garment will typically increase rigidity and bulk of the garment and limit dexterity and function of the garment for the user.